Legend 1 -- The AEther Chronicles
by DarkTyrannitar
Summary: The first in a series of legends that prophosise the return of the 'Immortals'. The first covers the life of an abra, as it struggles with an unusal heritage and destiny.


Legend 1 – The Æther chronicles  
  
'A creature wrought of lightning and flesh  
Born from ashes to gather the immortals'  
---------------------------------   
  
From the moment I hatched I was different, my egg was opened prematurely. Torn abruptly open and reduced to a smoking black powder,And where as an egg would be surrounded by family for comfort and warmth. I was left to spend my first night huddling in the cooling remains of my shell.  
  
I know now what happened. It had been a stray lightning bolt that had blasted my egg open, but this one question along with that of my fate rests in the balance. Why wasn't I destroyed? These were questions to be answered later in my life, but for now I was a lone pokemon in a harsh world. Normal abra instincts are to teleport out of trouble, but being an infant taking my first steps to look for a family I did not have, I had no idea what I was getting myself into, and I stumbled blindly into a clearing with a nidorina and a baby   
nidoran. It was by pure luck that I was adopted. Without the help of that Nidorina I would have surely perished.  
  
My upbringing and the unusual circumstances had led to a strange phenomenon, I had the ability to lash-out offensively with electrical currents, and while this disturbed my new 'mother' greatly, they kept me because I proved more than useful. In the years to come I was become very good friends with Nidy (the young nidoran). We used to go out hunting together, while he would chase the pokemon out of the grass patch, then I would strike it down with a bolt of thunder (in the small forest patch we lived in that was more than enough to defeat just about anything). As time went by, I become more powerful and more accurate with my attacks, I even started to discover my potential for   
telekinesis, we all lived happily and enjoyed life in the patch. I probably would have stayed there and maybe never evolved if it was not for a marauding trainer, who came and shattered the tranquillity we once possessed.  
  
He was at least twice my size, and all I remember of him now was that he had spiky brown hair and was dressed all in purple. Nidy had with his large ears had heard what he mistook to be dinner, and started off after it, but my psychic senses told me otherwise. There was plenty of pokemon there, but most of them beaten to within an inch of their life. I quickly ran after my adopted brother, but before I could stop him he had leapt into the grass patch and there was a whiplash of psionic energy. The sound of it was what his mum heard, but it was the psychic imprint that knocked me off my feet, unlike mine, these energies were of a darker origin.  
  
Nidorina had blasted on to the scene like a pack of dynamite, and in the split second before I had even stood up, faced with the unfamiliar pokemon before her and prospect of protecting her son she charged head on at the ghastly pokemon in front of her, only to softly pass through it and not so softly the tree behind it. I found them just in time to see the Haunter use a move I would later on learn was dream eater, the sight of both my adopted mother and brother   
down and this foul pokemon, caused something to snap, like someone had pulled a trigger inside me and I torrented forward with everything I had.  
  
Thunder crackled forth from every limb I had.  
  
The grass ignited like a brushfire.  
  
The trees swayed and snapped like the middle of a tornado.   
  
And Finally the sky turned Blood-Red like an outward embodiment of the rage I felt inside.   
  
  
If I hadn't blown that pokemon away, it had fled and it's trainer along with it.  
  
I collapsed next to where the trainer had once been; a single solitary artifact was all that was left of anything he had dropped. As I picked up the silver spoon, an ancient instinct ran through my mind, and in a single flash of golden light I knew the meaning of the human word evolution.  
  
----------------------------------   
I you like this please review, if I get at least 5 I'll continue this one, next chronicles are 'Nightscape'  



End file.
